I Miss You
by hptwyk
Summary: Two years after Cedric Diggory's death, Annabelle tries to find herself and reconnect with him by spending her sixth year at Hogwarts. She doesn't know what, or who, to expect. A story of finding new love, secrets, and heartache.


"To most people he was just a boy-or a man whichever you prefer-but to me he was a genius. A beautiful person a person worth knowing and loving, and he had absolutely no reason to die." She wrote in her journal. She was on a train to the outskirts, or underskirts, of London. A place called Hogwarts was where she was to stay for the next few weeks, or months, not entirely sure of what to think, so she sat on the train and waited. London was far away from home, she lived in Newcastle which was a place completely opposite of where London was. Still she waited as she scanned her letters from the administration at Hogwarts and a few from Mr. Diggory himself. The first was a small note written on a piece of gold shining paper all to pretty for the news that was printed upon the paper. It read:

My Dear Annabelle,

Depressed by the news of sad good-byeing and unwished for news Cedric has passed. He is now in another world and forever now he is there kept. Please my Annabelle we did not expect this in our orderly plans. If you would come and visit us in London sometime we would gladly appreciate it.

My Sad Regards,

Mr. Digg, in your words

Aimus Diggory

She sighed and set the note back into her sack. She remembered the day she got the note clearly. She had missed all her classes that day and that was certainly not welcome at her school. She quickly reached for a different note hoping it to be something of any better news. This next letter was from Mr. Diggory yet again asking why she had not yet written him back. She had read that letter millions of times wondering how to respond. To reply she simply wrote back:

Mr. Digg,

Very sorry to not have written you back sooner. I should find my way in London in no time at all. Please the next date you'll be back to Newcastle? I miss you, and the date of the funeral? Will this be held in London as well? I really must be there.

Signed,

Your Annabelle

She remembered writing that letter only a few days after getting the first but still, she had missed the funeral. She really had been sad that day at school. She as well went to a boarding school, but she and Cedric had no idea how close they really were alike. They shared an unspoken love with few letters throughout the year and everyday possible in summer spent together. They little talked about school because they both had secrets. Neither of them knew about each others schools. Cedric was a Wizard and attended Hogwarts, while Annabelle was a Witch and attended Beauxbatons. Neither had any idea of their magic relationship, but it may have crossed their mind a few times. The thought of Hogwarts scared her, only in the least bit, but it did scare her. This however had been two years since the death of Cedric and she could barely bare the thought of where he had been said to have died.

The next letter was from a man of the name Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. In scratchy fast written handwriting, it read:

Dear Miss Annabelle Luchette,

Your request to stay at Hogwarts has been approved. Please inform when you arrival will be to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're arrival is awaited and anticipated. See you soon Miss Luchette.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore

Though Annabelle knew she was welcome at the school she was afraid of new people and, yet, even more afraid of what she may say to them. She yawned of her being quite exhausted and put her belongings away to lay in bed and go to sleep.

When Annabelle had awoken she looked at her watch, a very distinct watch at that. There were no numbers and no hands. She had never quite gotten it but she always understood what it had said. Cedric had actually gotten it for her after coming back from school for the summer. The summer before she believed he had seen her putting away her wand and broomstick. She was sure he knew she was a witch, or maybe just odd. Either way she knew it. Her broomstick was very peculiar and could never be mistaken for use of sweeping. And her wand, no one in the right mind would ever think that thing to be of decoration or costume. However Cedric mentioned none of it. Anyway, the time had been noon and the train was set to arrive in London at twelve thirty.

All her belongings were set in their rightful places and she had nothing to do for the next half hour. She decided she would clean; even though she did not live in the bunker of the train she should still clean her mess. She took the sheets off her bed and folded them and set them on the floor. She then walked over to the small dresser which was full of clean sheets, towels, and blankets. Inside she reached for the pearly colored pair and then laid them on the bed. The color matched magnificently with the room. Her parents both thought she was quite normal and would pursue a career in fashion but sure enough there was a letter to Beauxbatons in the mail slot one day.

She noticed a small crease in the sheets. The crease was about the size of one of an envelope, she pressed her hand across it just to try and lay it flat, but when the outline sprang back up she knew something was there. She simply thought it would just be one of her notes from Hogwarts or one of the Diggory's. She reached under and sure enough it was a note. Just to make sure it hadn't been an important one she opened it up, and read:

Annabelle, I miss you so dearly and I wish to see you again. Belle I wish to see you when you arrive at Hogwarts. See the headmaster first.

The letter had no name on it but hers. The name Belle had been referenced as her, and Cedric had been the only one to call her that. It was sweet the way he did as well, but she fully you that he was no longer living in this world.

Annabelle arrived at the London train station at 1:00 p.m. and looked at her next ticket which would be taking her to Hogwarts. The platform read '9 ¾' but she fully knew there was no such thing. Then she saw a group, a family actually, who looked quite odd. They looked as though they were a magic family. She was not completely sure though and that made her not want to ask about exactly how she was to get to platform 9 ¾ so she decided to wait. She saw another family pass by. The parents looked like muggles because they were so worried about their child going off for school. The girl did look like they would be the correct age to be entering Hogwarts.

"Do, do, do you have your wand?" the mother asked between sobs and sniffs.

"Yes, mum. Don't be so loud. People here aren't supposed to know about this stuff."

"Sorry," the mother sniffed. Annabelle walked over to them. She threw out her hand to the younger girl so she could shake it.

"Hello, my name is Annabelle Luchette. I'm not from Hogwarts, but I do go to school at Beauxbatons. However I am to be staying there for…uhm…a while I guess. I was wondering if you knew how to get onto platform 9 ¾ I have no idea how to. We don't travel like this at Beauxbatons." The younger girls mouth twinged and a look of desperation ran across Annabelle's face.

"Oh, well, you just run through the wall," she explained quietly. Annabelle questioned her momentarily but then looked at the brick wall. It was about ¾ between platforms nine and ten.

"Thank you," she whispered lightly. She ran with her small trunk to Platform 9 ¾ and soon she was there. Many parents were seeing their children off. Shyly, Annabelle made her way into the train. Most kids weren't on it yet, so there were many open carts. She chose one at the very back and put her trunk up top.

"Mind if we sit here?" Annabelle looked towards the door. Two boys and one girl were standing there. She shrugged and they sat down. "You don't look familiar," he stated. The boy had caramel colored hair and a bright smile. He had a square jaw and bright green eyes.

"I'm just coming here for awhile. I'm a sixth year. It's kind of complicated," she said slightly quietly. They looked at her as if to keep her going. "Well, I had a friend who went here. He would be finishing school this year."

"Who was your friend?" The girl shot. She had black hair and pale yellow skin. Her eyes reminded Annabelle of almonds.

"Cedric Diggory," she replied looking at the ground.

"Cho dated him for awhile!" the other boy exclaimed. Annabelle looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Anyway, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Samuel, that's Robert, and this is Cho."

"I'm Annabelle." She promptly looked out the window and hoped they were almost there. She wasn't the biggest fan of these people.

I made my way towards the Gryffindor table, the house in which I was placed. I scanned the table, searching for someone I knew. My family attended the Pureblood Ball every year; I assumed I would know someone from that.

"Annabelle? Is it really you?" A familiar voice answered.

"Ginny!" She reached her arms out and we embraced one another in a hug. I sat down beside her on the large table. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Nor have I. You remember Fred and George?" Ginny replied motioning across the table.

"How could I forget little Freddy and Georgey...Set my hair on fire when I was seven," I smiled lightly.

"Anna, you aren't still bitter about that are you?" George asked. I merely bit her lip and smiled again. The Weasley's used to attend the Pureblood Ball. I spent a lot of her time with them while at the Ball. However, I had never met the youngest boy (the one my age) they always spoke of him, but he was never there. I chatted with the three red heads for the length of the meal, after Professor Dumbledore had given his speech.

When dinner was finally over I began following the rest of my housemates to our dormitories. I was falling behind, I liked taking my time. I heard four obnoxious laughs behind me, and I slightly turned my head. It was four boys, all of which I recognized from the Pureblood Ball. The one in the middle had an incredibly handsome face and nearly white blonde hair. There were two fatter ones and the last was a good-looking fellow with crazy black hair.

"Hey, Gryffindor!" One called from behind me. I continued following the other students and I lightly yawned. I still wasn't sure what I was doing here, I still didn't know how this was supposed to help me. Angry footsteps began to approach from behind me and a rough hand appeared on the shoulder. It violently turned me to face its owner. The boy with the blonde hair. "I was speaking to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've misheard you. I thought you said 'Hey, Gryffindor,'" I answered somewhat politely. I then lifted his hand on my shoulder by the wrist and let it fall down to his side.

Not before long his hand was back on the shoulder and he was turning me to face him once again. "I don't think you understand," he pressed. I turned my head and tried to see the other students in my house, but I could not.

"I don't think you understand! I don't know where I'm going and you're just holding me back. I need to get going," I whined. I began walking past him speedily. His footsteps gained speed also, to catch up with me.

"You new here?" He asked. He wasn't very polite, his words seemed filled with venom and he didn't act as though he was trying to be friendly. I saw a large mass of students not too far ahead and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes."

"Is that all?" He prodded rudely.

"What do you mean, 'is that all'? That's all you asked me. Do you want my whole life story to come along with a question you asked in three words?" A smirk grew across his lips. I gave him an odd look and continued speedily walking.

"Why are you here?"

"Do I get to ask any questions?"

"You just did." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you even going to ask for my name? Or do you only care for the reason as to why I'm here?" He looked at me fiercely. I breathed out. "I don't know why I'm here. Now, if you would please excuse me, I think I've reached the destination of my house." I whipped my long brunette hair and made my way to where the last bunch of students were climbing into a portrait. Sometimes, magic still didn't make much sense.

It was the first day of classes and I was sitting in the common room holding a used book. It was incredibly early and it seemed as though no one else was awake. I looked in an old mirror at my perfect looking straight brunette hair. I had placed a maroon headband with a medium sized flower on the side. I smiled and turned to the portrait of the fat lady. I exited the common room out into the hallway.

I had an hour and a half to kill before breakfast began. I roamed around until I found something worth my interest. I was on the first floor and I saw what looked like a completely blank wall. Beauxbatons was never very interesting, but Hogwarts, Hogwarts had incredible secrets. As I got closer and closer to the wall a large golden door appeared. My eyes went wide and I grinned.

I reached out to the big golden handle and opened the door wide. It was incredibly heavy and with my frail body it was a hard task. I stepped my body inside the room. I wasn't quite sure what it was. I touched my fingers against the shiny yellow wall the walls touching it was black and the wall opposite of it was yellow as well. The floor was nearly empty and the walls were too. All I saw was a black leather couch and two wooden beside table like fixtures. I sat on the comfortable seat and rested my head back.

"What am I doing here?" I mumbled softly to myself. A draft seemed to come through the room because I became incredibly cold with goosebumps all over. I lifted my head and shivered. This place was giving me the creeps, I just wanted to be back at Beauxbatons. I stood and made my way toward the door, I had to leave. I couldn't stand it here! I don't know how Cedric ever could.

I left the room quietly and made my way back to the common room. I was freezing, Beauxbatons was always cozy. Even in winter it felt nice, none the less the beginning of fall. I sat by the fire wrapped in a blanket. I was below the rooms and could hear quiet stirs of those who had finally awoken. A few minutes later, I went up the stairs to find a sweater. I grabbed a navy knit sweater and said a quick spell so the Hogwarts emblem would be on the right side of the sweater. It may not be part of the uniform, but at least it still represented the school. I made my way out into the corridors to find the Great Hall. Breakfast sounded pretty good.

I heard footsteps behind me, they quickly caught up with me.

"Gryffindor," the boy with blonde hair nodded as he walked along with me. I turned my head and furrowed my eyebrows. Of all the people I had met here, which included the people on the train and him and his friends, he was most definitely not one of my favorites. Though, that still wasn't saying much. I looked forward and raised my chin high, he was incredibly lovely and I had just as much confidence as he. With reason as well, I'm three-fourths veela.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked curiously. Most people were getting ready or still sleeping, but we weren't.

"What are you doing awake?" I breathed out heavily. What an annoying boy.

"I just asked you that. Do you have a name?"

"Do you?" I huffed and glared at him. His eyes were an incredible shade of grey blue. I'm unaware of how I hadn't noticed them before. He had a look in his eye, it didn't seem as angry as his voice did. Maybe there was more to him than I originally thought.

"Yeah, I do." We silently walked beside one another to the Great Hall. Maybe I would never know his name, and I wasn't quite sure if I cared. We finally reached our destination and sat at our separate tables. There were only a few people at the Gryffindor table and I didn't know any of them so I sat towards the middle not by anyone in particular. I grabbed a piece of toast and set it on my plate. I just looked at it for awhile and I thought.

I looked up. It seemed as though everyone eating their breakfast was staring at either me or the boy. A few people were whispering and when they finished they would begin staring at one of us. I looked back down at my toast and wished that Cedric were still here. It would be great to go to the same school as him. Knowing us, we would have spent every moment together. We would tell each other stories about class and we would laugh every moment; but he wasn't here anymore.

She saw Ginny walk in the door with a few of her friends, she was stopped by someone who whispered in her ear. She glanced quickly at me and then to the boy. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards me with her friend. She had very bushy brown hair and a pretty face.

"Annabelle, you didn't walk here with Draco Malfoy did you?" Ginny questioned exasperated.

"Who?"

"That fowl boy in Slytherin!" Her friend announced. I narrowed my eyes. Draco Malfoy. I looked to the Slytherin table only to see him glaring at me, upon eye contact I tore my gaze away from him and back to the two girls.

"The one glaring at me?" I asked cautiously. Ginny looked at the other table and nodded. "He walked with me here, I don't know why. It's not the first time he's tried to talk to me." They sat down on either side of me and spent our whole breakfast time warning me about him. I pretended that I was listening as I completely ignored their speaking.


End file.
